


Seunghyun Forgets

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seungwhores, tabiri, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiring Seung-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seunghyun Forgets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michuboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michuboom/gifts).



     He traces Seungri's skin lightly, the pad of his index finger moving steadily through the soft skin of Seungri's forehead, the bridge of his nose, the shadows underneath his eyes, and his soft cheeks. He draws in a deep breath when he gets to Seungri's lips, watching as they part slightly in his sleep. He follows the subtle curve that makes it look like Seungri is always smiling and feels the right corner of his own lips rise into a small smile of his own. His finger slowly continues down to the slight bump in Seungri's chin from a sore threatening to grow, something he clearly hasn't noticed or the younger would have a face mask on even when they... He shakes his head quickly and continues on his subtle caress. Seungri shifts slightly in his sleep but not enough to disturb Seunghyun’s path. He travels lower, making sure to glide his fingertip over Seungri's jaw, smiling when he sees a small and involuntary shiver escape Seungri. A quick glance lower lets him know he's given Seungri goosebumps. He concentrates again as his fingertips slowly brush over his throat, his Adam's apple, along his collarbones and down his chest. He can't help but pause to brush his fingertips gently over Seungri's nipples, not enough to make him feel anything but enough to let him know he was throughout. With both hands he places each palm against Seungri's shoulders and strokes down his arms slowly. It seems almost impossible but he sleeps still, and Seunghyung’s heart warms at this. Seungri must be very comfortable with him. He lowers his own body slightly so his palm can travel down Seungri's abs, tracing a light line around his bellybutton and hips. He skips the parts more personal, he already had his fill for the next few hours at least. Feeling slightly encouraged by Seungri's calm, he presses a chaste kiss against his inner thigh as his hands move to glide down his legs and finally he's kneeling by the foot of the bed, eyes narrowed as he tries to memorize Seungri's ankles, thumb rubbing lightly over the protruding bone there. He pulls back enough to face the sole of his right foot and reaches with his fingertip once again, tracing a smooth line down halfway when—

     "SHIT," he shouts as the foot suddenly collides with his nose, pushing him back on his ass, and he covers it with both hands as pain spreads along to his watering eyes.

     He has a vague image of Seungri suddenly sitting up, looking at Seunghyun with wide innocent and confused eyes.

     "You're.... bleeding," Seungri mumbles quietly in disbelief.

 _I forgot he was ticklish_ , Seunghyun thinks as he reaches blindly for a towel he knows is nearby to cover his nose.


End file.
